Unsaid
by shiroryu of the moon
Summary: Naraku? Defeated. The jewel? Completed. Inuyasha and Kagome's feelings about one another? ... After it's all said and done, can these two put their pride aside, or part with things left unsaid?


Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other Inu-crew. There, I said it. Now I can't be sued.  
  
It had been three long years since she had last seen him. And every second of everyday reminded her. After that last battle, after the completion of their mission. Kagome walked out of her house and locked the door. She picked up her luggage. She was leaving for college. She walked to the god-tree and sat down with her luggage. She had intended on catching the train, but decided to get the next one.  
  
*Everybody's got something  
  
They had to leave behind  
  
One regret from yesterday  
  
That just seems to grow with time*  
  
Inuyasha sat in his tree thinking. That's all he did nowadays. Thought. He thought about the old days. He remembered roaming the countryside with Kagome and the gang. Fighting demons, looking for shards, being together. That feeling he got when he carried her on his back, he still remembered how he tried to shrug it off, and how that plan had utterly failed. Yeah, the old days. They seemed so long ago. He would be leaving soon. He was gonna claim his father's Western lands for himself, having nothing better to do. He'd probably never be back there again. Why did he keep doing this? Why did he keep looking back? There's nothing more he could do.  
  
*There's no use looking back  
  
Or wondering  
  
How it could be now  
  
Or might've been*  
  
Kagome leaned her head on the tree. God she missed him. But he had already made his decision. The decision that would affect both of them forever. But she did wonder. There were so many things left unsaid.  
  
*All this I know  
  
But still I can't find ways  
  
To let you go...*  
  
*Flashback* Naraku laid dead. Slain by the Tetsuaiga. It was a long grueling battle. Miroku and Sango were badly injured. Shippo hadn't escaped without some damage too. Old Kaede had died. Inuyasha had a long gash across his forehead and was bleeding freely from his chest. Kagome hadn't been hurt too badly. Inuyasha made sure of that.  
  
*I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be  
  
My baby...*  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha muttered to himself. He had done what was necessary. He was still half demon, but now he wasn't bothered by it so much. She had changed him, to where he didn't mind.  
  
*I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
Apart of me will always be...  
  
With you...*  
  
She thought about him everyday. Even when she was with him he was all she could think about. Kagome sighed heavily. She often did that now. Staring off into space, sighing.it worried her family at first, but now they were used to it. Kagome had come back changed. Like apart of her was missing.  
  
*Somewhere in my memory  
  
I've lost all sense of time  
  
Until my road can never be  
  
Cuz yesterday is all that fills my mind*  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and walked over toward the well. The last place he had seen her. He had done what was right. She was out of danger. So why did his heart hurt so much, even now?  
  
*There's no use looking back  
  
Or wondering  
  
How it should be now  
  
Or might've been*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called.  
  
She turned around. "I'm over here." She answered.  
  
"We did it! We did it!" he cried out happily. He picked her up and swung her around by her waist.  
  
"I know!" she said equally happily.  
  
When he put her down they made their way to the dead body of Naraku. "In his shirt." Kagome said. Inuyasha reached into his shirt pocket to find about 20 little shards of a jewel in them.  
  
"This is all of them." He said as he handed her the shards. She took out the rest and fused them together. There. It was complete. The Shikon no Tama was once again whole. Except for one little crack in it. There was still a shard missing.  
  
*All this I know  
  
But still I can't find ways  
  
To let you go...*  
  
She loved him. That's all there was too it. She was head over heels in love with him and had been for the last four years or so. But she never tried to do too much about. Inuyasha's heart belonged to Kikyo, and no matter how evil the witch was, he still had a place in his heart for her. Kagome knew she could never fill that space, or be Kikyo's equal.  
  
*I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be  
  
My baby...*  
  
Inuyasha felt dull inside again. He'd felt so ever since Kagome left forever. He never did tell her that she was on his mind all the time. Confession of the heart was never his strong suit. But he did think of Kagome. Her scent, her smile, her all together. Sure, he loved Kikyo, or at least he used to, but she couldn't bring him the kind of joy and peace that Kagome could. When he met her, he had despised her. But little by little she brought him back to life, and showed him what love was. With Kagome, he didn't feel as worthless as he had grown up believing. And for that he was grateful for. She had always stood by his side, whether it was fighting demons, dealing with Kikyo, or just putting up with him. Her heart was so big. But he knew it wasn't big enough to return his feelings for her.  
  
*I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
Apart of me will always be...*  
  
*Flashback* "WHAT?! We're not done?" Inuyasha bellowed. He fumed and stomped around using every curse under both the sun and moon.  
  
"Hold on Inuyasha." Kagome said. She fished around in her pocket until she produced it. The last shard of the Shikon jewel. "I always kept one with me so I could go back and forth through the well." She explained. She folded her hands around it with the rest of the jewel and fused them together. There. Now it really was complete.  
  
"Here." She said. "Use it."  
  
"How will you get back home?" he asked.  
  
"I never thought of that." She said.  
  
"Come on." He bent down so she could climb on her back. He raced to the well, which wasn't far from where they were with Kagome clinging to him.  
  
*You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
Yes you will  
  
Say you will  
  
You know you will  
  
Oh baby  
  
You'll always be the one I know  
  
I'll never forget*  
  
Kagome got up and walked over to the shrine. She stepped inside and walked down the stairs to the well. She sat on the lip of the well and looked down. "Why did you make me leave you?" she asked down the well.  
  
*There's no use looking back  
  
Or wondering  
  
Because love is a strange  
  
And funny thing*  
  
Inuyasha got to the well and sat on the lip of it. Why had he done it? Why did he push her away?  
  
"Because it's dangerous here, and I had a responsibility to Kikyo. It would have been cruel to ask her to stay with me in my time forever." He answered himself. He thought of all the good times they had and all the times he tried to verbalize his feelings, which always ending in a fiasco. "Why couldn't I just tell her?" he asked himself. "Why didn't I just tell her I loved her?"  
  
*No matter how  
  
I try and try  
  
I just can't say good-bye...  
  
No, no, no, no*  
  
*Flashback* Inuyasha got to the well. Without hesitation he jumped into it. When they landed he jumped back out to find themselves in Kagome's time. She slid off him.  
  
"Come on." He said as he led her outside to the god-tree. While walking she interlaced her hand in his clawed one. They got to the god-tree.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"I thought you were gonna-"  
  
"I was. But I just don't wanna be a full demon anymore. I kinda like being a half."  
  
"What're you gonna do with the jewel?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I've been thinking about that. It's brought nothing but evil so why have it around? When I get back I'm gonna wish for its destruction."  
  
Kagome gasped. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So why'd you bring me back here? Once the jewel's gone I can't go back and you can't come here."  
  
"I know. I decided you have to stay here. It's dangerous, and I have responsibilities."  
  
"To Kikyo?" she said in disgust.  
  
"I owe her my life."  
  
"She keeps trying to drag you to hell!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"If you do this, I'll never see you again."  
  
"I know."  
  
Kagome turned and began crying.  
  
"Kagome, please don't cry."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you." She sobbed.  
  
"I'll miss you too. But this is for the better."  
  
Kagome looked up at him. The man she loved didn't love her back or else he wouldn't be sending her off. She had to try one last thing. She stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, full on.  
  
He broke away. "Have a good life." He said. He couldn't have kissed her any longer cuz if he did, he would've told her everything, about how she woke up his soul, how at peace he is with her, how much he loved her. He couldn't leave his heart here like that knowing she didn't feel that way. The thought pained him. Maybe she did like him, probably or else she wouldn't have kissed him. But she didn't feel the same way he did. Not that deeply.  
  
"Oh yeah.thanks." She said weakly. She had given it her best shot, hoping against hope she could win his heart. But it was already given to Kikyo. That was that. She put the jewel in his hand. "Be safe." She told him. She walked him back to the well, her heart weighing a ton and a half.  
  
He got to the lip of the well. He turned to look at his love for the last time. He didn't know what overcame him, but he grabbed her in a hug and kissed her cheek. He turned around saying over his shoulder. "Goodbye Kagome."  
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha." She replied, tears streaming down her face. With that he jumped into the well and out of Kagome's life forever.  
  
*I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be  
  
My baby...*  
  
Kagome leaned over the well and looked inside. Not only was she going to college, but her family was selling the house with the shrine. They were moving about 5 hours away from here. This would probably be the last time she was at the well. She looked at her wrist. A little before the showdown with Naraku, Kagome had taken off the beads around Inuyasha's neck, freeing him from the spell placed over him a year ago. She had taken the necklace and wrapped it around her wrist as a bracelet. Now she unwrapped it and dangled it over the edge.  
  
"I am going to have to let you go." She whispered into the well. After that fateful day he brought her back home forever, she waited for him, not really expecting him, but hoping he might return for her. She waited for days. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Months turned into seasons and seasons turned into years. He never came. She dropped the necklace into the well, along with a single tear that had rolled off her cheek. She exited the shrine and gathered her luggage near the god-tree. She looked up at it and placed a finger in the little hole, barley visible, where an arrow had once imprisoned a boy for 50 years, where Kagome's adventured had begun. "Well, here's where it ends too." She said. And with that she walked away. Away from her home, from her shrine, and from her first and truest love.  
  
*I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day*  
  
Inuyasha looked down into the well. "I have to move on." He announced. He had disposed of the jewel like he said he would. Kikyo went back to hell after about three months. She was disgusted with him and how lifeless he had become since Kagome left. He didn't really care though. Death had really changed her. Sango and Miroku were wedded and had moved to the Eastern lands where Miroku was from. They had decided to adopt Shippo as their own. He hadn't seen them in about a year. Maybe he'd go and visit them. Maybe not. Things just weren't the same anymore. Something had changed between them all when Kagome left. Like she took a little piece from all of them. Except Inuyasha. She took his entire heart with her. He'd have to move on though. He couldn't be a very good lord if he just moped around. He turned away from the well, unbeknownst to him that Kagome was doing the very same thing. He walked away from that place, stopping only to gaze at the god-tree for a little bit. He put his finger in the hole where the arrow had held him for 50 years and where his life had begun. He took his finger out and walked away. Away from his beginning, his peace, and his love.  
  
Little did he know that if he had stayed just a minute longer, he would've been able to sense something coming from the well. And I'll bet my life that he would've gone to investigate it. He would've looked into the well and seen his old necklace that Kagome had taken off of him. And he would've smelled her, because of the tear she also dropped into the well. And if Kagome had stayed a minute longer, she would've seen a small light in the well and would've realized that the necklace was traveling through time. Had they both stayed a minute longer they would've realized that the well's portal to the past and future never closed. The whole time they could've seen each other, confess their love and been happy. But neither waited that extra minute. They both went on to their new lives. Kagome graduated college with flying colors and went on to be a very successful attorney. In her spare time she got involved on an archery team. But she never married. Her heart was already taken. Inuyasha was finally able to take the Western lands, and became its lord. He was a frequent visitor to Miroku and Sango's house and became the uncle to their 5 children and the older brother to Shippo. But he never took a bride. They both eventually became happy, but if you look into both of their hearts, you'll notice they each posses a little of the other in it and are missing a bit of themselves. Inuyasha's necklace stayed in the well, untouched and forgotten. If you were to go in it, into that well inside that little shrine on the outskirts of Tokyo, where time has the ability to stop and take you backwards, you'd find that necklace buried under bones and dirt and trash and you would be transported to the feudal era of Japan. And maybe a new adventure would start for you. Maybe you too would meet a half dog demon named Inuyasha. And maybe you wouldn't. But that'd be a different story. That'd be your story, wouldn't it? It would've all started with you taking extra time. Unfortunately, Inuyasha and Kagome never did. But they did keep each other in their hearts until their very last breath.  
  
*And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
Apart of me will always be...  
  
(Apart of me will always be)...  
  
With you...*  
  
Hey, so how'd you like it? Sad? I almost started crying while writing it. I'm pretty happy with this piece of work. Review and tell me what you think. Oh, and if you've got time, please check out my other story. It's called Just Those Rainey Days. Happy Trails!!! 


End file.
